fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaibutsu Pretty Cure
Kaibutsu Pretty Cure(怪物プリキュア, Kaibutsu Purikyua)' is a Pretty Cure fanseries by The Scarlet Priestess. It's been in development since 2017 and the first chapter was released in December of 2018. Major themes are monsters, magic and scary stories. It can be read here and here. 'Plot Lucy is a zombie who lives in a town simply known as Old Town. Two werewolves named Jimmy and Gwen, who found her, are trying to help her retain her memories. One day they visit her house and release a fairy Lucy kept in her room, which leads them to Marlucy, a ghost who claims to be Lucy's soul, and, more importantly, a powerful witch. She gives Lucy five stones which she says harbor the powers of the Pretty Cure, and warns her she will have to fight against Marlucy's adversary, Rosabell. Lucy becomes Cure Cortex, and sets out to find the other Pretty Cure and bring down Rosabell for good, meeting many different monsters and strange humans along the way. Characters Pretty Cure Lucy: A zombie girl with a cheery outlook on life. She is the body of a very powerful witch named Marlucy. Her alter ego is Cure Cortex. Desdemona: 'A demon summoned from a book. She's very mature and a bit mysterious. Her alter ego is Cure Sanguine. 'Kaori Kuze: 'A shy ghost girl who used to haunt a school. She's very curious and has some problems with personal space. Her alter ego is Cure Kranion. 'Noor: 'A girl who is the daughter of an ogre and a cyclops. A true rebel but with a kind heart under her rough exterior. Her alter ego is Cure Retina. 'Elsa Price: 'A reanimated monster who is meticulous and and careful. Simultaneously the oldest (physically, at least) and tallest member of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Cutis. Fairies '''Nova: '''Marlucy's old familiar. Has an incredible sweet tooth. She can't talk to Lucy or anyone else, but she can understand them. Villains '''Rosabell: '''Marlucy's adversary and main antagonist. Rosabell is very clever and scheming but can have a hell of a temper if things don't go her way. She's made the night eternal for the vampires and tries to stop Lucy from recruiting more Pretty Cures and orders her court to thwart the Kaibutsu Cures at every turn. '''Griff: '''A vampire, and Rosabell's familiar. He's cynical and quite sarcastic but also the most respectful out of all of Rosabell's courtiers. Actually likes the attention he gets from Gwen but would never admit it. '''Magdalene: '''A giant orb weaver with a human upper body. She lives in the dungeon of Saint Frederick, the cathedral where the vampires live. She never leaves, but she can see through the eyes of any spider in the area and travel through using spiders to make a "clone" of herself. '''Child: '''A voodoo doll who was granted life by Rosabell. He's got stitches running along the side of his body and he bears a slight resemblance to Lucy in facial features. There's pill bugs that live inside of his extremities (as he is essentially just a bag of sand) which he cares about more than anyone else in his life. '''Coral: '''An alien who landed on the planet to make it into her personal paradise, only to be met by Marlucy and Rosabell who wouldn't let her. She's only in Rosabell's court to placate her, as Rosabell is unsure of her abilities and doesn't want to deal with possibly having to fight her. '''Kaori Kuze: '''An onryo who can't let go of the past. '''The Vampires: '''Rosabell made the night eternal to gain favour with them. They are essentially under her control, however. Led by two patriarchs, the vampire family is larger and more organised than the werewolf family, but consequentially not as close. They're not quite evil, mostly just bitter about how everyone sees them as deceptive and dangerous. Supporting Characters The Volta Family '''Jimmy: ' Jimmy and Gwen are the first people Lucy met. They try to help her retain her memory, but also just like to hang out with her as friends, especially after Marlucy has restored her mind. He's quite protective of the people he holds dear, though they're almost all monsters and don't really need his protection. Actually quite a sweetheart, but tries to hide it with his rugged appearance. '''Gwen: Jimmy's sister. More of a loose cannon than her brother, and very excited at the idea of becoming a Cure. She's a fast talker and has trouble not speaking her mind the moment the thought comes into her head. Likes Griff, and also Desdemona. Basically admires people she considers beautiful and doesn't make the slightest attempt to hide it. Self conscious about her werewolfness at times. Governess: Noor's Family Noors family Others Edgar Lanchester: Marlucy: 'A powerful witch, and the rival of Rosabell. Marlucy cures Old Town of their zombie problem by giving everyone their life back, then disappears. As Lucy is her body and Rosabell defeated her, she is unlikely to return. There are many tales and legends surrounding her being told throughout the land. 'Items Cure Choker: 'A choker with a heart shaped gem in it. It's where the Cures store their wands, and what they use to transform. '''Asteri Wand: '''The wand every Cure uses to perform her magic and to rid the world of baddies. Looks different for every Cure, and every Cure uses a different incantation. 'Locations Old Town Where the humans live. Infested by zombies thanks to Rosabell, until Marlucy puts it right. Monster Town Not actually just a single town, but this is what the humans refer to when they mean the rest of the land inhabited by monsters. Noor lives here, as well. 'Episodes' 'Trivia' * Designing the Cures took over a year. * Lots of names in Kaibutsu are references to horror related media. * The titles of each episode are a parody of typical horror film titles, except for chapter one, of which the title is a reference to a song from Heathers the Musical for absolutely no reason. Category:Fanseries